Besos Usados
by ailoviu
Summary: O una vision muy personal de cada uno de los personajes y de lo que pasaron juntos,al comienzo y al final de su historia.


Besos Usados  
**by Love **

No se lo dijo nunca. Pero solía observarle mientras trabajaba, le encantaba ver aquella expresión de concentración en su rostro, con la mano derecha apoyada sobre su cabeza mientras leía un informe tras otro. Lo hacia muy atractivo.

Quizás fue así cómo comenzó, se dijo la joven en más de una ocasión. Miradas furtivas a través de la oficina en el silencio de la noche, cuando nadie les veía o eso querían creer, sonrisas a medias y roces casuales.

Fue duro para ella tener que ocultar todo lo que sentía hacia él, de cara a lo demás. Era duro fingir que no sentía nada cuando él decía su nombre en voz alta y le sonreía solamente a ella. Era terrible acercarse a sus labios y no poder besarlos mientras veía el deseo en sus ojos o cuando su mano se deslizaba suavemente por su espalda mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la oficina. Aprendió a fingir, y aprendió tan bien que llegado el momento creyó que no sentía nada por él. Así era más fácil.

Pero las mariposas de su estómago siempre dicen la verdad.

Todavía hoy, después de tanto tiempo, un ligero escalofrío recorría su columna cuando recordaba la primera vez que él la besó. Ni si quiera lo vió venir. Ella vivía pensando que todas aquellas señales que él le mandaba no eran verdad, que lo que empezó siendo un inocente coqueteo no llegaría nunca a nada. El estaba casado. Casado. Se repetía cada noche cuando las mariposas de su estómago se apoderaban de su mente y soñaba con entrar en su despacho y hacerle el amor sobre aquella mesa de oficina. Deseo. Era el deseo el que hablaba no su mente.

Su primer beso fue una mezcla de muchos de aquellos deseos reprimidos. Quizás fue el calor que inundaba la oficina aquella noche de Julio, el culpable. El aire acondicionado dejó de funcionar pasadas las nueve de la noche y la oficina empezó a vaciarse. Los agentes se despedían y daban gracias al cielo por ser viernes y no volver hasta dentro de dos días aquel edificio que, salvo por la ausencia de llamas, parecía estar ardiendo.

Sam llevaba el pelo recogido, una blusa blanca entre abierta y un falda negra hasta la rodilla con una abertura lateral, que dejaba entre ver sus infinitas piernas apoyadas sobre unas sandalias negras con un tacón que ensalzaba, aun más si cabe, su figura. Le encantaba sentirse tan femenina cerca de él.  
Jack, llevaba su chaqueta sobre un hombro izquierdo, camisa azul remangada, desabrochada y el nudo de la corbata deshecho. Nunca lo había visto tan desaliñado hasta ese día. Sólo quedaban ellos dos en la planta.

-Es una tortura llevar traje en verano-dijo mientras cogía con una mano la chaqueta y se apoyaba sobre la pared del pasillo. Ella le dedicó desde su mesa una de aquellas sonrisas que reservaba sólo para él. Cogió su bolso y se acercó al pasillo donde él la esperaba.  
-En días como estos, dijo la joven, me alegra no ser hombre. Se cruzó delante de él para exhibir todos sus encantos. Jack no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, había picado el anzuelo. En ese momento la joven se giró para pillarlo mirando sus tobillos.  
-¿Se te ha caído algo Jack? El agente aturdido, levantó rápidamente la cabeza.  
-No, no, yo sólo…, entornó los ojos mientras decía, bonitas sandalias.  
-Gracias-dijo la joven complacida.

Ambos se caminaban por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, dedicándose miradas que algunos podrían calificar de lascivas, cuando la joven tropezó. Oportuno tropezón. La mano derecha de la joven fue aparar al brazo de Jack mientras éste, trataba de evitar que la joven cayera amarrándola por la cintura. Ambos cuerpos se acercaron más de lo políticamente correcto. Sus rostros estaban separados tan sólo por unos milímetros. Ambos se miraban mutuamente, no podían dejar de mirarse. Samantha notaba cómo su corazón latía con fuerza, el volumen de sus latidos era tan alto que creía que él podría oírlo. Quería que él los oyera.

Jack separó el brazo que rodeaba a la joven. Por un instante, ella pensó que la magia se había esfumando en tan sólo unos segundos, bajó la mirada desilusionada. Jack acercó su mano al rostro de la joven, cogió un mechón de pelo rubio y lo pasó por detrás de la oreja de la agente; apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza y se acercó suavemente, mientras Samantha apretaba ligeramente el brazo de su jefe. Sus labios se rozaron ligeramente.

Ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para sentir aquel roce, para sentir sus labios, para sentir la sensación cálida de su cuerpo contra el suyo. En un instante, aquel ligero roce se convirtió en un beso mucho más profundo. Samantha posó su otra mano en su espalda agarrando la camisa del agente. Sus labios entre abiertos dejaron escapar un ligero suspiro ahogado al instante por los labios del hombre que la agarraba, ahora si, con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Jack la besó una y otra vez, mordió el labio inferior de la joven mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente, por la blusa explorando su figura y llegando al final de su espalda. Ella mientras tanto, jugaba con su pelo. Era el deseo el que había tomado el control. Su respiración acelerada dio paso a una lucha frenética sin control. Sus manos exploraban sus cuerpos y sus lenguas hacían lo propio en sus bocas. Jack cogió de la cintura a la joven y la llevó en dos pasos hacia la pared cercana al ascensor. La sentía tan cerca, y aún más cerca quería sentirla, la apretó contra su cuerpo. La mano del hombre se deslizó por el torso de la joven, mientras ella jugaba con su boca de una manera nueva y excitante, creía que se estaba volviendo loco, la sangre no estaba precisamente irrigando aquella zona de su cuerpo, si no más bien otra a cierta distancia de su cabeza que no dejaba de darle vueltas.

De repente, el sonido del ascensor hizo eco en sus cabezas y les cortó la respiración, miraron hacia la derecha esperando que la figura de algún agente apareciera tras las puertas correderas del ascensor y rompiera aquel momento. Las puertas se abrieron, la luz del ascensor recorrió el pasillo. Pero nadie apareció. Sin darse cuenta habían pulsado los botones del ascensor.

Los dos se miraron sintiendo aún el calor de sus cuerpos. Jack se separó uno centímetros, pero Samantha aun podía sentirlo sobre ella. Él la miró con cierto aire de culpabilidad, y se apartó de la joven sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Querían más. Deseaban más. Ambos lo sabían pero no se atrevían a retomar lo que hasta hacía unos instantes era pura pasión desatada. Samantha, dio el primer paso, se dirigió al ascensor y pulsó el botón. Las puertas se abrieron.  
-¿Vienes?-preguntó ella en un susurro. Jack la siguió, cómo hipnotizado por su voz se dejó llevar.

Aquel deseo, duró seis meses. Seis meses grabados en su piel, día a día.

No se lo dijo nunca. Pero solía desearla en secreto. No pensó que podía desear tanto a una mujer cómo deseaba a Samantha. Él sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su relación había terminado. Pero aun hoy, cuando la veía en su mesa, trabajando en la oficina, solía desearla en silencio.

Quizás fue así cómo terminó. Cuando su cuerpo empezó a desearla más allá de los limites. Cuando estar a solas en una habitación con ella, y reprimirse, se hacía insoportable. Cuando aquellas miradas furtivas, aquellas medias sonrisas y roces casuales no eran suficientes.

Fue duro para él tener que elegir. Tener que tomar una decisión entre lo que decía su mente y lo que expresaba su deseo. El deseo fue el que la condujo a ella, y su mente la que le apartó de sus brazos.  
Lo sabía, aunque aquellas mariposas aun soñaban con reencontrarse, sabía que su final estaba escrito desde el principio. Seis meses más tarde, lo que comenzó con un beso terminó en un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Jack? Le preguntó una noche la joven, mientras estaba apoyada sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban en el apartamento de Samantha, tumbados sobre su cama abrazados mutuamente.  
-Estamos en tu cama, escuchando la lluvia, haciendo un crucigrama, se está bien, dijo mientras ella le replicaba.  
-Vamos. El silencio entre ambos duró unos segundos y fue roto, tras los suspiros de Jack por sus propias palabras.  
-No lo sé. Y la apretó con fuerza mientras respiraba el olor de su cabello.

Tras un largo silencio, Samantha se incorporó, sobre la cama y lo miró fijamente. Él dejó el bolígrafo y el crucigrama a un lado. Sabía que su final estaba cerca, que se estaba escribiendo en aquellos instantes. Pero no quería creerlo.

-Jack. Samantha trataba de comenzar una frase coherente, trataba de expresar en palabras lo que hacia tiempo que ellos sabían pero ambos se negaban a creer.

-No digas nada. Fue lo único que él dijo con expresión seria. No dejaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. No quería apartar sus ojos de su rostro.

-¿Y ahora qué? Dijo ella mientras una lágrima se escapaba y recorría su mejilla.

No soportaba verla sufrir. Se incorporó y se acercó a ella. La besó. Y aquel beso con sabor a sus lágrimas, le supo dulce y amargo. La abrazó y ella sintió su respiración entrecortada. La tomó entre sus brazos. Nunca la había deseado tanto cómo en aquel instante, sabía qué todo se había terminado. Pero aquel último beso dio paso a otro, mucho más lento y mucho más profundo. Samantha trató de aspirar toda la esencia de aquel último beso. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer un cuerpo que ya conocían. Jack la echó sobre la cama y empezó a acariciarla suavemente cómo si nunca antes lo hubiera echo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de comprender su actitud, tratando de leer en sus ojos. Jack volvió a besarla despacio, cómo la primera vez. Sus dedos hábilmente desabrocharon los botones de la camisa de la joven. La ropa voló en cuestión de unos instantes. Jack la abrazó con fuerza. Una lagrima brotó de sus ojos mientras la acariciaba, pero siguió besando cada centímetro de su piel. Ella lo observaba en silencio, aquella seria su despedida, dulce y amarga. Sería la última vez que la sintiera tan cerca de él, sería la última vez que Samantha fuera suya en cuerpo y alma. Así que no perdió un segundo. Aquella noche le hizo el amor con toda la pasión, todo el deseo, y todo el dolor que sentía al saber que no estarían juntos nunca más. Quería ver su cuerpo estremecerse una última vez, quería que ella supiera lo mucho que la amaba. Cuando sus cuerpos exhaustos cayeron al final de la noche en un dulce sueño. Jack la abrazó y volvió a besarla, mientras las lágrimas brotaba sin control por su rostro; sabía muy bien que jamás volvería a besar a nadie cómo la besaba a ella.  
El recuerdo de sus labios viviría en sus besos, que marcados por siempre y eternamente, serian ya, besos usados.


End file.
